My Escape
by PhoneFics
Summary: A Liason twist on the Elizabeth poison storyline from vintage gh.


~ . ~

My Escape

~ . ~

The plan had to go down without a hitch. Nothing could go wrong. Drink the poison and die. Simple. Poetic even. All she had to do is get through tonight and the rest of her life was hers to make of it.

She'll miss Port Charles, no doubt, but her time here has come to an end and she's more than ready to move on from it. The town had been both good and bad to her, but she couldn't regret it.

She found love in this town, a love so deep that she couldn't even fathom a life without it and, for that, she's thankful. She's thankful for meeting him. For knowing him. For loving him.

She's thankful for the friendships she gained. The true bond she made with the only girl that ever truly understood her heart. She will always be thankful for what she gained in that town, but nothing will change her mind.

"Four drops, Elizabeth. That's it." Laura says as she slips the vile into her hand. "Any more than that and it will be permanent."

"I understand." Elizabeth assures her as she slips the vile into her pocket before hugging the elder woman. "Thank you for everything you've done for me. You have been more of a mother to me than my own. I will always be grateful for that."

"I will see you after." Laura insists, pulling away to meet her eyes. "You won't be gone forever. Okay?"

"Sure." she smiles slightly. "Goodbye, Laura."

Walking off, Elizabeth makes her way to the studio, the carrier will be there soon to retrieve the painting. She couldn't live with leaving it behind. The mere thought of it just tears her apart.

It had to be transported separately from her to prevent suspicion. No one can know. Not for a long while, anyway. Forever is too much to expect in this life, but a few years is exactly what's needed. Long enough to make her life hers again.

"Please take really good care of this." Elizabeth says as she hands over the painting to the carrier. "It's priceless to me."

"Don't worry, Ms. Webber." the carrier promises. "It'll be handled with the utmost respect, I assure you."

"Thank you." she whispers, allowing him to leave with the painting.

Closing the door, she prepares for her final dinner in Port Charles, deciding it was fitting to be going out like this. She was never one too fond of dressing up, but if she's to die it'll be in a beautiful gown.

Sending a text, she slides her phone into her purse before she walks out of her studio, needing to make one last stop before she boards the yacht for her final meal.

"I know you don't remember loving me and, maybe, that's best. I just want you to remember one thing, I will never regret loving you. You have given me so much in this life." Elizabeth says to Lucky as try stand in his parents' home. "Live your life for yourself. Forget this war with Helena and just live. Goodbye, Lucky."

Walking out of the house, she makes her way back to the pier to board the yacht and take the last steps of her plan. They'll be better without her. It'll be good for them to finish Helena off and move on with their lives. Once this is done they can all move on.

Being in Helena's presence wasn't something she liked all that much, but it was a necessary discomfort in the grand scheme of things. The dinner had been going rather smoothly, despite the reason for the gathering, she truly wouldn't be the wiser had she not known.

Drinking the poison had proven to be a lot tougher than she had anticipated, but she drank it down to the last drop of wine. She could see the satisfaction on Helena's face and that gave her hope that she was buying into all this. Good.

She could hear Nikolas pleading, but her mind left the world behind as the drug took its course. Death came in a cold form, her body falling numb as she slipped deeper into it, his face her only salvation as she left the world behind.

As she slipped into death's waiting grip, Sonny boarded the yacht with his men, in search of the girl that has put her life in his hands. Seeing her laying back on the chair, he hardened himself from his anger and did what needed to be done.

"Sonny?" Nikolas looked on in confusion as Sonny ordered his men to carry Elizabeth from the yacht. "What happened?"

"You gave her the wrong drug." Sonny states as they carry Elizabeth from the room. "We don't know how, but Helena changed the drug on Laura. She's not coming back from this."

"Oh, god...Elizabeth."

"I promised Liz I'd take care of her if things went wrong and I plan on doing exactly that." Sonny says seriously, getting in his face. "You want to make her death mean something, end this thing with your family. End it!"

Leaving the yacht, Sonny has his men head straight for the crematorium where a random body will be cremated in place of Elizabeth. As the body burns, Elizabeth slowly comes out of the drugged haze, thankful to see Sonny's face as she comes to.

"It's done." Sonny assures her, helping her drink some water. "Plane's fueled and ready to take you where you need to go."

"Thank you." she says gratefully. "I know it must have been difficult..."

"No more difficult than it had to have been for you to lie to everyone in your life to take care of him when I couldn't." Sonny waves off her gratitude. "Just...do good by him. That's all I need in thanks."

"I promise." Elizabeth says as she rises to her feet.

Guided by the guards, Elizabeth makes her way out of the crematorium and into a waiting SUV to be taken to the airstrip whee Sonny's private jet awaits her. Thanking the guards, she boards the plane without hesitation, more than ready to start her new life away from that town.

The flight was brief, just over four hours, but it was long enough to build up the anticipation. Quickly walking off the jet, she allows Sonny's driver to take her to the beach house on the most secluded part of the island. As the car made its way up the driveway, her breath became caught in her throat as a man stepped out the front door, a look of relief displayed on his face.

"Jason." she whispers as the car came to a stop.

Without thinking, she throws open the door before running the rest of the way to get to his waiting embrace. Jumping into his arms, she lets out a deep sigh of relief, knowing their life together had officially begun.

"I have never been so afraid." Jason admits as he holds her close. "When Sonny told me the plan...I just couldn't stand it. I wanted to get to you so bad."

"I know...I'm so sorry." Elizabeth admits, pulling away to meet his eyes. "I wanted to be the one to call you, but we couldn't chance someone making the connection once it was done."

"You're okay?" Jason looks her over. "The drugs didn't have a lasting affect, did it?"

"No...no lasting affects." she promises. "It's really over. I'm finally free."

"Come."

Jason walks her into the house to show her the painting she had sent to him, thankful that it had gotten there in one piece and suprise that he had hung it up already. Right at the entrance for all to see.

"I know I can't promise you much more than what I've got, but I can promise you my heart." Jason say as he takes her hands into his. "You gave up everything to be with me..."

"I gained everything by loving you." Elizabeth corrects him. "I gained more than I could ever repay you, but I swear I'll never stop trying."

"I love you, Elizabeth." he says with his whole heart, pulling her close.

"As I love you." she whispers. "Forever. For always."

"Forever." he whispers before claiming her lips and kissing her with all the love he could possibly put into a single embrace, laying his forehead against hers as they pull away. ""For always."

* * *

 **Note: Another little heart nugget that was begging to be written. Let me know what you think. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
